Main Page
中文 (View this page in Chinese) __NOEDITSECTION__ Beijing in September 2005 * New onramp opened for Jingcheng Expressway * New bills no longer ban marriage for university students * Roadworks on Jingshi Expressway * Completion of repairs on Badaling Expressway Beijing by section New Beijing * 6th Ring Road * Tongzhou District * Yizhuang * Daxing District * 5th Ring Road * Beiyuan * Beijing CBD * Jingcheng Expressway Post-Reform Beijing * Zhongguancun * Guomao * Dabeiyao * Yansha * Beijing Capital International Airport * Jingshi Expressway * Wangfujing Republican and early-PRC Beijing * Tian'anmen * 3rd Ring Road * Zhonghua Gate * Xizhimen * Zhengyangmen * Lugouqiao * Zhongshan Park * Peking University Imperial Beijing * Forbidden City * Hutongs * Summer Palace * Yuanmingyuan * Temple of Heaven * Yongdingmen * Beijing City Wall * Beihai Park * Jingshan Park * BadalingGreat Wall Beijing by district * Changping District * Chaoyang District ** Dashanzi * Chongwen District * Daxing District * Dongcheng District * Fangshan District * Fengtai District * Haidian District ** Summer Palace ** Beijing Normal University ** Beijing University ** Beijing Foreign Language University * Huairou District * Mentougou District * Pinggu District * Shijingshan District * Shunyi District * Tongzhou District * Xicheng District * Xuanwu District Counties * Miyun County * Yanqing County Lanes, Roads and Expressways * Beiyuan Road * Hepingli North Road * Hutong * Jingping Expressway The Beijing Subway System * Beijing Subway * Line 1 (Beijing Subway) * Line 2 (Beijing Subway) * Line 13 (Beijing Subway) Bridges * Caihuying Bridge * Dabeiyao Bridge * Guomao Bridge * Yuquanying Bridge Buildings and Centers * Guomao * Beijing Capital International Airport * Beijing Railway Station Language and Culture * Beijing dialect Organizations * The Harvard Yenching Institute Welcome to the Beijing site on Wikia This is an experimental wiki for the city of Beijing, capital of the People's Republic of China. If there's any bit of info about Beijing, we'll present it! Residents Factor This is not a travel guide of any kind, nor is it a basic encylopedic article. Beijingology is a private, community-based project, which is non-commercial, educational and informative in nature. The Residents Factor means that the wiki is written from the viewpoints of, and by, residents of Beijing, instead of relying on official documentation or a complete copy of a travel guide. Writings on Beijing Any person can join. This is the nature of a Wiki. In fact, you do not even need a user account to make edits; however, a user account is desirable in that you'll have your contributions credited to your personal account. Writings and articles on Beijing should be from two points of views: a factual point of view and a neutral point of view. By factual, we mean that what you write should be true, and be backed up by evidence. A neutral point of view is also mandated, as it helps keep things in order; by being neutral, things are kept from being "torn apart" by unreasonable criticism and "God-ified" by unsubstantiated, often overdone, praise. We want this to be the real Beijing, the fair Beijing, the Beijing everyone wants to know about. How to create your first article Head on over to Beijing Wiki:Launch Pad and follow the instructions for creating a link. Then click the link and start writing your article. Some links are in red; these are links which lead to pages that do not exist in the wiki as of that moment. Links in blue, on the other hand, are links which exist. Images Images, like the writing, should be both reasonable and neutral, reflecting our two basic points of views here at Beijingology. Self-created pictures or GFDL/public domain pictures are preferred. By uploading your work, you are, by default, licencing it under the GFDL (GNU Free Documentation Licence); you may also dedicate it to the public domain, or use a Creative Commons compatible licence. Only when no other "free" (GFDL/public domain/compatible Creative Commons) images are available can "fair use" pictures be used, or pictures be used under a "fair use" context. Finally: Be Nice! We expect our users to be nice to one another. Flowers are favoured over flogs; smiles are favoured over snickerings; pleasure is favoured over provocation; warmth is favoured over war. Also, we're writing about Beijing, and we should respect the city. Please be sure to be nice to Beijing as well. We'll leave an exact interpretation in the eyes of the beholder, but it goes without saying that defamatory slander, especially ungrounded defamatory slander, will be nixed as soon as we're aware of it. Enjoy Beijing -- enjoy the Beijing Wiki! * The wiki-node links to our neighbors